Pulau Berapi
Pulau Berapi is a military-controlled oil refinery and port in Just Cause 2. Description The name translates as "volcanic island" or "furious island" in Malaysian and Indonesian. The ground below the central part of the refinery in the north of the island forms a skull pattern. This can be easily spotted using the PDA. It's Panau's main oil refinery. It consumes the whole island and is used to refine and transport oil all over Panau. It was built when Baby Panay took power. He wanted to build an oil empire, so he built a whole system to sell his new oil. It starts with offshore rigs, then refineries and then Gas stations or other facilities. What is so spectacular about the engineering of this port, is that it eliminates a whole step, thus speeding up production. Apart from all the Fuel Silos here, 13 high concrete distillation towers, furnace buildings and 21 special chimneys that can't be destroyed can be found here. These "chimneys" are actually torches, a type of gas burner commonly found at refineries, more info below. Strangely, the flames don't hurt Rico. The port is, when not completed, heavily guarded. The island itself is an old inactive volcano, even told by the name. It's the largest island in the Tengah Bay. The craters form the skull pattern. Unlike its old counterpart, Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, the refinery uses only raw oil produced inside the country, mostly at Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar in the Panau Barat Oil and Gas Fields. At the other, they use imported oil from Brunei. It is suspected that they store their raw oil inside large artificial caverns, like a whole bunch of other, real refineries, as it seems there's no raw oil cisterns here. Though this port uses a very large area, the harbor section is fairly small compared to many other ports. Process The tower-like steel buildings holds the control units and the furnaces for the refinery, where hot raw oil is heated up to 400 degrees celsius. Then the oil is pumped into the high distillation towers, and after being distilled the oil is stored in all the large Fuel Silos. It is speculated to be at least one cracker unit at the top of the refinery, where long hydrocarbonatic chains are cracked down to smaller molecules, components for more requested products. It might also be an isomerization unit at the facility. This type of process unit rearranges the molecules in the the hydrocarbons, in order to make special Isomer fractions, which are mostly used in the petrochemical industry. These units are based on towers, just like the distillation process. Since there is an extra, lone tower near the top of the Pulau Berapi refinery, it is suspected that that tower works as an isomerization unit, but it could also just be a regular distillation tower. Output (speculated): *Diesel - 63% *Gasoline - 15% *Jet Fuel (Kerosene) - 12% *Natural Gas - 6% *Others - 4% Completion *Destroy 2 Generators. *Destroy 2 Broadcast Towers. *Destroy 67 Fuel Silos. *Collect 10 Resource Items: **4 Weapon Parts, all located at the eastern part of the refinery. **4 Vehicle Parts, all located at the western part of the refinery. **1 Armor Part **1 Cash Stash. *Destroy 6 SAMs. *Destroy one Pipeline. The pipeline control is right in the upper center of the island, in the higher area. The easiest way to complete the refinery is to start from the east port and loop round the island to the west port with Triggered Explosives, destroying the SAM sites as you go. This is an excellent tactic as it leaves the island almost totally defenceless when you end up in the west port and pick up the AH-33 Topachula and fly back round destroying everything in your path. Alternatively, the west port also has a SV-1007 Stonewall. The only thing to watch out for are the soldiers with Rocket Launchers on top of the silos. Be careful if you are attacking this port with a helicopter, as the port houses an exclusive amount of 6 SAMs. Flying low, constantly moving and targeting the SAMs first is a good plan. If your helicopter is destroyed, you can find two new ones at the port. A skilled pilot can use a helicopter to use the SAMs to destroy many of the fuel silos. You can also use the smoke trail of the missile to find where it was launched from, so it will be easy to destroy the SAM sites. Another good tactic could be to steal an enemy chopper that is there because of your Heat and then go around destroying SAMs, then pick up the Topachula. Differences from a real refinery San Esperito of Just Cause (1) has much more basic facilities, which don't look very realistic. Pulau Berapi is the closest thing to a realistic refinery in Just Cause 2. The main differences from a real refinery are: *Too many gas burners (burning chimneys). These are mostly called flares and are used to burn extra gas that isn't put to any use. A real refinery of this size would have at most 2. If there would be no such gas burners, then there should be several Gas Holders. *Real refineries usually don't have concrete distillery towers. Instead the towers are mostly made of steel, and also have a more advanced structure. There should also be more of them. *There should also be some sort of emergency unit visible, where excess gas and liquids can go if the distillery towers somehow get overflowed. Newer refineries in the real world use separate units for getting rid of these excess products; liquid gets stored in tanks (still not distilled properly) while gases usually are burned via the already mentioned flares. A simple chimney called a blowdown stack was often used on earlier refineries. The main reason why these stacks almost are extinct is that they can not handle large amounts of overflowed liquid, which proved fatal in an accident in Texas City 2005. Vehicles *There's a SV-1007 Stonewall in the western port near the barracks. *A unique green Dalton N90 at about X:14480; Y:17800. It still has Roaches symbols. *AH-33 Topachula. **Between the barrack buildings in the western port. This Topachula can be difficult to take off because it spawns very close to the building and a light pole. The helicopter can easily be damaged during lift off. This is even more of a problem if the player has not destroyed near by SAM sites. **On a helipad in the western port, in the harbor section. **Behind some larger Fuel Silos in the upper, western port. **On another helipad in the upper refinery. *Several MV V880s scattered about, visible from the main path. *UH-10 Chippewa. Spawns in the air at the top of the facility and keeps flying sideways to circle the top counter-clockway. This can be seen if you approach from the north with a helicopter. **Niseco Tusker D18 spawns floating in mid air and immediately falls, damaging the vehicle, but it's usually still drivable. The truck is always forest green suggesting that it is military owned, but it has no government markings, this has been confirmed multiple times and the coordinates are as follows X:14410; Y:17180 *An MV Quartermaster on the Eastern port, behind a wall and emplaced weapon. Trivia *The skull easter egg is in the center of the island. It's large, so you need an aircraft to see it. **Some say that Grand Theft Auto 4 has something similar. There's suppose to be a skull in the center of Francis International Airport. *There's a Flak Cannon above the pipeline, that can be used to destroy the silos in sight. *There are soldiers with rocket launchers located near the entrances to the refinery complex along the road. Usually on top of the larger silos. *Soldiers spawn en masse on the island, so caution is advised. Unlike in all (or almost all) other bases, it's impossible to out fight them in the western port - 10 new soldiers spawn as soon as you turn around. *The probably easiest way to get there is to steal an airplane from Kampung Tujuh Telaga, 1.5 km away. *The positions of the SAMs are not the wisest thing of this refinery. In combat with them, several missiles usually hit one or more of the Fuel Silos. *There's a Medicine cabinet at the top of the facility. *Ironically, this is one of, if not the only military facility that lacks Fuel Depots. *If a player doesn't have an armed aircraft and doesn't want to risk setting foot in the highly guarded area, but is a skilled pilot, they can steel a Peek Airhawk 225 from the nearby Kampung Tujuh Telaga and fly it around the refinery. The SAM sites will launch missiles at the aircraft, some of which will destroy nearby Sabotage Destructable Objects. Care should be taken in doing this, as the SAM sites are still a threat. *If the player is also good at using gunboats, the Ular Boys HQ is close by. *Despite being marked as a port, no boats spawn here. Realistically, there would be a Winstons Amen 69, or even a YP-107 Phoenix to guard this place. *Despite this place having the most SAM sites, it has really, no militaristic value to Panau, other than as a reserve of fuel, which is a strategic resource. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. * A glitch causes a Niseco Tusker D18 to spawn on the side of one of the foundation walls. Gallery Pulau Berapi (at night).png|The front (southern) side of the facility at night. Pulau Berapi (left side).png|Left side. Pulau Berapi (top).png|Top (northern) side. Notice the military helicopter that keeps circling the top. It can be seen in front of the beach, slightly to the right from the middle. Pulau Berapi Sunset.jpg|Sunset at Pulau Berapi. Pulau Berapi Skull.jpg|Seen from above. Pulau Berapi Sunrise.jpg Multi-Lock Pulau Berapi.jpg|Using a Multi-Lock Missile Launcher on some of the silos. Pulau Berapi North.jpg|Seen from the north. Pulau Berapi From Bandar Pertama.jpg|Seen from Bandar Pertama. Pulau Berapi Map.jpg|Map view over the island. Fuel Silo at Pulau Berapi.jpg Videos Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Ports Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings Category:Fuel Production Category:Islands of Panau Category:Companies